Love is friendship Set On Fire
by MisguidedSanity
Summary: REDOING THIS STORY. I hated it. Fixing it up some! Hope it is better. Just a chapter or two for certain events, not going from day-to-day. Fame, grief, illness and of course Love in the mixture. Mforlater.x Mostly HG/RW, SOme HP/GW
1. Chapter 1

**I am redoing this story! I need to mature my writing and hope this will be less crazy. Leanne.**

July of 1998 was particularly difficult for Hermione Granger. She had just taken her parent's home from St. Mungo's and had briefly fallen out with them over her decisions over the past year. She had also been trying to patch things over with Ron. She hadn't seen him in over four weeks. She only saw Harry. Harry felt the need to escape from the Wizarding world and was now living in the spare bedroom of her family home after travelling to Australia with them. She was trying to help them settle back in to their life in England and readjust their accents back from their annoying fake Australian ones they were so keep on keeping. Apparently Wendell and Monica Wilkins were quite keen on touring Australia and getting as much of the 'lingo' as possible, which made tracking them quite difficult. While they still kept having unstable flashes where they thought they were still across the other side of the world, Hermione was doing as much as she could to rehabilitate them. The Ministry, under new order of Kingsley Shacklebolt, were sending out carers from Mungo's to help with her parent's care. It was all coming together but some damage was done reversing the memory charms so silly things like knives in toasters and tea poured onto saucers were quite regular. The healers assured Hermione they would just take time getting used to their old life but eventually they would be fully self-sufficient but Hermione couldn't help feel that she was raising toddlers, not her parents.

As Hermione slipped her feet into her shoes on she called down to Harry to hurry himself up. She left the house for an hour or to see if her parents could manage alone. Though she was not keen on this idea, it being Harry's, she went through with it nevertheless.  
On these excursions Hermione worried constantly but she was able to get a breath of fresh air. Harry usually took her to a café near her home and once to the cinema. They went their almost every afternoon, getting friendly looks from the owner and staff, probably because they have been giving them such good business. They had their regular omelettes and tea while they discussed various plans for their future, their week or their summer.

"I _must _finish school!" Hermione insisted, "My parents don't want a drop out for a daughter."

"Your parents fully understand the situation, or are near to it, Hermione. Don't you worry about what people would be asking you? You won't have a peaceful moment." Harry pushed. He knew Hermione would go back to school but it was so soon after the battle.

"You mean what people would be asking me about _you?_" Hermione smiled.

"No! Yes. Maybe. I don't know how you could go back. It's not the same."

"That's why I have to go back. It needs people who saw it as a good safe place. Not new children, who have only heard of the battles there."

"Yes, I'm sure you know what a safe place it was. Only giant spiders, three-headed dogs and centaurs who hate humans there. Oh and not to forget the Whomping Willow! We have never had a 'safe' year at Hogwarts."

"Harry, stop it. I'm going back. Besides, I received my head-girl badge this morning."

"What? Why didn't you tell me? That's amazing! Well done, Hermione."

"And I sent it back."

"Why? You would be the first Head Girl in history to take a year out of school to hunting. It would make quite a story."

"Because I don't want to be the Head Girl. I don't want to be constantly busy and having to worry about Head duties. I sent it back to McGonagall with a note saying that Ginny deserved it much more than I did."

"Ginny? Whoa..." harry felt like he was at an impasse. Sure, Ginny deserved it but he did think Hermione would make a much stronger head girl. He would never admit that though to them though.

"She, Neville and Luna led that school though a rebellion against Snape and the Carrows. She is more of a leader than I am. I did however inform her I would reinstate as a prefect."

"Do you know who made head boy?" Harry asked, curious about who was staying at Hogwarts. Hermione shook her head.

"Will it be too soon to leave my parents?" Hermione asked, starting to panic slightly. "What will they do for money? Could they be dentists again? How do they explain to Social that they have been out of the country for a year living as different people while their country was in secret turmoil?"

"Social?"

"Social Services. I have to get them some sort of income. I'm running out of money."

"You could of asked..." Harry suddenly felt guilty. While they split their shopping, she still had to pay bills and restock their house of many necessities.

"Don't be silly. I am managing. I have to fill out papers for them. How will I get this done by September?"

"You will, I know you can." Harry assured her, picking up his cup and refilling it with tea. "Do you want to go to the Burrow? See how your parents fair off for a few hours? We'll be back before Dinner." Harry offered, hoping he didn't ask to much so soon. He could see a smile spread across Hermione's face at the thoughts of going to see Ron then her smile faded.

"He won't want to see me. Not after last time…" Hermione spoke to her half-eaten omelette. She and Ron had an argument over her not leaving her parents much and himself not leaving his. He automatically thought they would spend the summer together just as they had done every summer. It didn't feel right to him that they were apart. Ron couldn't leave his home for any more than a few hours. His mother would worry too much and she still spent most days crying. Fred was buried at the Hero's Memorial Graveyard, which was near Hogwarts, just slightly outside of Hogsmeade. It was for all who died fighting against the Dark Lord though it was optional. Some families preferred to use their family plots and have more private funerals. Mr Weasley thought it would only be honourable for Fred to be marked as a hero. It's what it was. Harry believed so too.

"Hermione, that's being ridiculous. Of course he will want to see you. When has he not wanted to see you?" Harry reassured her, pouring tea into his cup. "Ron's crazy about you, he wants to see you." Hermione returned her focus to the eggs and chewed her lip.

"We can't just barge in on them,"

"I think they would like to see us. C'mon Hermione, I want to see Ron and Ginny too."

Harry paid for the food and tea, shuffling between Galleons and Pounds in his pocket, making sure not to pull out the wrong ones. They made their way down the hallway off the café towards the bathroom before Hermione took Harry's hand. The sickly familiar pull behind Harry's belly button caught him by surprise and soon he was slammed onto the grass beside the Weasley's front gate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wahey, chapter two! :D Let's see how this goes.**

**I know it is a bit rushed but I was working off of stuff I had already written and it's always harder for me to fill gaps.**

They were first noticed by Ginny who was sitting on a bench just outside the kitchen door enjoying the sun. She looked up when she heard the distinct 'crack' and almost jumped out of her seat when she saw her best friend and Harry walking towards the house. She didn't stand however. She hadn't seen harry in a month and she didn't want to seem too eager to see him now. Harry let Hermione walk ahead of him. He took his time taking in Ginny's appearance. She was in what appeared to be bikini bottoms and a loose T-shirt. Her pale legs were sprinkled with freckles, as were here arms and face. She couldn't have looked more beautiful to him, though her eyes watching him couldn't have looked more angry. As they should do.

When Hermione reached her, she pulled her down for a hug before turned to Harry.

"Are there no owls in Australia?" She asked him simply, her fingers gripping the wooden bench.

Before Hermione could intrude on any more of the conversation; which would be Harry's relentless apologies and attempts to explain himself, she opened the kitchen door white tapping it softly, catching the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs Weasley was at the kitchen table staring into a bowl of soup.

"Afternoon," Hermione spoke softly, carefully not choosing the word 'Good'.

"Oh hello, dear" the older woman said, standing up quickly but then sitting down again, as if lacking in energy to move. Mrs. Weasley looked a lot thinner than usual, her hair was loose from her bun and her face looked almost gaunt.

"May I sit with you for a moment?" Hermione asked, making her way to the table.

"Please do dear. Sorry, I'm just very tired. How're your parents?"

"I have brought them back from Australia."

"Yes, Ron has said. How is their memory?"

"Patching up. Still a few loose threads but we are getting there. Mungo's is still sending out healers every morning."

"That's good. Are you here to see Ron?"

"Yes if he is here."

"He's upstairs responding to a letter from McGonagoll. She gave him the head boy badge."

"Really? I thought he wasn't going back?" Mentally slapping herself as she wasn't sure if Ron had told his mother about his plans.

"He isn't, as much as I hate to say it. But Kingsley was here last night looking for him and Harry. He has some career opportunity for him."

"Oh..."

"He wouldn't tell me what to was about. He wants to speak to Harry first. You can go up to him if you like," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Thank you. It was nice to see you," Hermione said as she stood off. She had forgotten how high up Ron's bedroom was. She was almost out of breath when she reached his bedroom door. She slowing turned the door handle after rapping her knuckles on the hardwood frame.

"C'min!" Ron called from his room. Hermione almost let out a laugh as she knew his stifled voice was due to his mouth stuffed with food.

"I could tell you were eating," Hermione smiled as she entered Ron's room to find him sitting on his bed in just a pair of knee-length shorts with a sandwich on his lap.

"'Mione!" Ron jumped up, knocking his plate to the floor. He swallowed his food quickly before picking up the sandwich. "You're here!" he grinned and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought you'd be too mad at me to hug me,"

"I was, but I miss you too much to be mad at you." Ron said before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. "And I was being a dick,"

"I missed you too," Hermione said, kissing Ron on the lips, not wanting to release from his hug. She felt one of Ron's arms leave her back and heard the door click shut. He pulled her tighter to her, returning her kiss. Her hands on his chest and shoulders was all too much for Ron to handle. He turned her and led her down onto his bed, deepening the kiss, sliding her hands to her waist.

"You... are... just... too... sexy," he muttered. Hermione let her head fall to the side, encouraging Ron to kiss her neck. She became very self-aware of her clothes as his hands roamed over her waist and back. Her cami top and mid-length shorts felt fine this morning but now she felt like she was over-exposed. She felt Ron's hands move up her cami-top slightly.

"Ron, please stop for a moment." Hermione muttered against hip lips. "I don't think this is a good time to..." Hermione tries to get up but Ron wouldn't budge.

"I haven't seen you in a month!" he moaned, dropping his head to her shoulder.

"I just can't do this now... Ron I missed you a lot but there is so much I want to tell you. I don't want you groping me straight away." She rolled him over a bit and sat on his bed.

"Sorry... I... you're just so... I want to hear what happened in Australia."

"Shall I start from the start?" She asked, moving the pillow under her bum so it was between her back and the headboard.

"Sure. Where did you go to first?"

"Well, as you know; Shackelbolt used ties with the prime minister to track their flights over Australia. They were in Darwin last so we went there. We had to use four different Portkeys through Greece, Sri Lanka, Singapore and then to Darwin. It was tough alright. We found them in Perth. We went to all the travel agencies and train and bus stations in Darwin. Someone eventually recognised them and said they got a bus to Perth. So we were on the next flight down and it took nine days to find them."

"How did you find them?"

"Showed some pictures around for a bit and went to all the museums. We actually saw them as we left our hotel-"

"Hotel?"

"We were hardly sleeping under bridges now, were we?"

"And you shared a room?"

"Oh Merlin, Ron, we camped together for over six months, a hotel for a few weeks would hardly make us run away together!"

"Right, right, what were you saying?"

"Yes, we were leaving the hotel one day looking for somewhere to clean our clothes and we found them staring at a health clinic. There was a sign for a dental surgery and they were just staring at it. At first I didn't know how to approach them so we just went up and asked them for directions. It was horrible... They were looking at me and I was a stranger. My mum even said to me 'You remind me of myself when I was younger' because I look like her... but we just kept asking for directions and they walked with us to find the place."

"How did you get them to come with you?"

"They were quite excited to be chatting to two more British people so we ended up having lunch with them. It was the hardest Afternoon... so eventually, I told them I had some brochures for Sydney that I would give them and they followed us to our hotel. It was a ground-floor room, quite easy... and we stunned them." Hermione said the last line quickly, her shame displayed on her face.

"You what?"

"We had to. We were strangers... So Harry stunned them. I managed to get through to Shacklebolt's contact in the muggle government so they could get someone out to us. We needed a healer fast. They arrived within an hour. The healer managed to get them back their old selves. They knew me but there was damage... They were frightened and they didn't know how they got to Australia. It took another four days to get them back to England. We had to fly back so that took a fun day. I had to keep reminding them what I am and where I went to school and what they did for a living."

"How are they now?"

"Readjusting. Going through photo albums and phone books, trying to mend the cracks in their memory. They are getting much better."

"I'm glad," Ron said, still slightly horrified that she knocked out her own parents and kidnapped them. He his it well though.

"I want you to meet them," Hermione smiled, taking Ron's face in her palm.

"I've met your parent's before. At Kings Cross and stuff,"

"I want to introduce you to them as my boyfriend..." Hermione said shyly, giving Ron a soft kiss on the lips.

"Oh... sure, when?"

"Come with me today. I've to go home and cook dinner for my parents and Harry, though he'd probably stay here with Ginny," Hermione said, pulling herself to the edge of the bed.

"Don't move yet," Ron pulled her back down. Hermione crashed back on to the bed and was immediately covered by Ron again, kissing her intensely.

Hermione ran her fingers down Ron's chest as she kissed him back. She was overwhelmed by the heat between them, squirming slightly, only encouraging Ron to pull her tighter to his body. She had missed Ron immensely while she was away. She craved everything about him. His lips on hers, their hands together, the smell of his hair even. She wanted to be with him constantly while she was in Australia and wished she could just apparate back to the Burrow... but she was painfully aware that long distant apparation was not only dangerous, it was exhausting on the body. Being back in Ron's arms with his lips on her neck was bliss to her but she felt Ron was moving far too fast with her.

"You're very eager today," Hermione giggled against Ron's lips.

"Catching up for lost time." Ron said, trailing his kisses down her jaw line.

"It's only been four weeks,"

"Too long to be apart from you..." he said, his fingers cheekily lowering a strap of her cami.

"Ron as much as I'd love snog you all day with your shirt off, we have to go back to my house."

"We have loads of time," Ron muttered against her skin. His lips were caressing the top of her neck as his hands ran up to her bushy hair.

"Ron," Hermione moaned, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his lips on her neck but she became increasingly aware of the heat building between them. "Ron stop," she muttered reluctantly. "I need you to stop."

"What's the matter?"

"I... I just can't. I need to get back to my parents. I've been away too long and my dad still tried to put buttered bread in the toaster."

"In the what?" Ron looked confused for a moment before moving off of Hermione. "Sorry. I guess I got carried away..."

"Will you have dinner with my parents?"

"That's... do you want me to?"

"Of course. They don't really know you and I want you to know them."

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yes, I do. Come on, I think I will make Lasagne." Hermione lifted herself off of the bed and stood up.

"I'll catch up, in a minute," Ron said, looking slightly awkward. It wasn't until Hermione looked down towards his pants, did she understand why. Blushing brightly, she left the room without a word and almost ran the whole way down stairs.

As she rushed into the living room.

She let herself into the sitting room where Harry was lying on the couch, Ginny snug against his chest, her eyes obviously red from tears.

"Hey," Harry said, lifting his head to look at Hermione.

"Should I come back later?" She asked awkwardly.

"No, Hermione, you're fine." Ginny said, rubbing her eyes slightly.

"I'm going to make some Lasagne. Should I set a place for you, Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering if she had enough mince left over for Ginny too.

"No, I'm okay, thank you. I think I'll stay here." He hugged Ginny tighter to her. Hermione knew that Harry had shared some things with Ginny he hadn't shared with her or Ron yet. He probably never would but it was okay with her. As mush as she craved all detail, she knew Harry was very select when it comes to sharing information. She nodded curtly and left the sitting room to wait for Ron in the kitchen. It was another ten minutes before he can thundering down the stairs.

"I see you've gotten dressed," Hermione smiled, taking in his appearance. He changed his shorts for a pair of jeans and wore a plain blue shirt. "I like it. You mum was here a while ago. I should say goodbye."

"She's probably gone to bed... she spends a lot of the days in her room now, only coming out at meal times or when she is too hungry or when dad makes her come out." He shook his head to try think of other things, he didn't want to dip into a foul mood the first day he is with Hermione. He led her out of the back door, his hand encasing hers. "Shall we?"

"Yes, lets ." Hermione apparated together to her back garden to introduce himself as her boyfriend.

Hermione lay curled up in Ron's arms on his bed. After a brief argument Hermione gave in to the nonsense and stopped his words with a kiss. four weeks seemed too long for them to be apart. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she pulled him down to him, pushing against him. Quicker then it started Hermione was lying on top of him on the bed, her mouth moving faster than it ever did against his, her hands on his bare chest (as she came in while he was in the process of dressing himself). It was only when his hands moved up under her top did she lift herself up ad look at him. "Ron…" she said biting her lip. "I don't know… not here…"

"What…? 'Mione, I wasn't…" Ron looked completely confused. He knew where his hands were going but that was the only thing he intended on. His mother was asleep in the room below him and his sister was downstairs. He shook the image of Harry and Ginny alone out of his head and looked back to Hermione.

"I think it's time for me to go." Hermione announced standing up off of the bed. Ron shot up, catching her hand.

"What are you afraid of?" Ron asked, reading the complete fear in Hermione's eyes.

"Nothing… well everything… but… oh this is silly!" she cried, falling back onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. "I tracked across this country for almost a year tracking down the most evil objects known to Wizarding kind and I'm scared of- to have- to you know…" Hermione was rendered speechless. She couldn't look around at Ron, her face turning crimson.

"It's not silly, Hermione…" Ron said sitting up, pulling her towards him so she was leaning against his chest. "Just then… I wasn't trying to do it with you, Hermione," She darkened at his words, "I just like your skin… No that sounded stupid. I meant to say…"

"Ron… As far as physical relationships go, I've got nothing. I've had McLaggan feel me up before I escaped him but that wasn't pleasant in the slightest. I don't know what to _do!_ I just know I want it to be you and only you the first time. But I don't know how to… I have read books but none of them actually teach you anything when it comes to actual stuff!"

"There are _books_ on sex? Girls read them?" Ron blurted out, to himself mostly before Hermione swatted his leg. "Sorry. This is new to us all at one stage. Y'know, some older than others, some while in school, it just happens," Ron's words sped up in his panicked voice. Hermione turned around to eye him, seeing his face starting to gleam in a thin layer of anxiety sweat. "I mean, sometimes it just happens, nothing special, just drunk, and random and stupid things…"

"Ron, what _are_ you talking about?" Hermione asked looking thoroughly confused. "You are not making any sense."

"Well um… do you promise not to be mad?" Ron only got a long hard stare but he took it for the yes he was hoping for. "Well um… yeah… You remember Lavender... well um, we sort of- we um… you get the idea." Ron had to look away. Hermione was livid. Her eyes were shooting bullets straight through Ron's heart.

"_Lavender._ You had sex with Lavender Brown. You didn't tell me!" Hermione screamed at him standing up and reaching for her wand.

"When was the time? Which I was trying to get you back as a friend? Yeah, that would have went down well. Or while we were hunting Horcruxes? Or you know. Let's save the world and Kill Voldemort, hey, talking about things beginning with V, I'm not a virgin? I've wanted to tell you but all we do is fight! I didn't know how to tell you…"

"But Lavender, Ron honestly, how could you?" Hermione removed her hand from her wand and looked shamefully hurt.

"I don't know… we were drunk on Fire whiskey. It was after the game… the night we got together…"

"You slept with a girl you just got with? Oh Ron, that's awful."

"It was her idea! After you attacked me with all those birds we went up to my dorm with a bottle of Fire whiskey and I dunno, it just happened."

"What was it like?" Hermione asked holding back tears, afraid of the answer.

"I'm not lying to you, Hermione. It was fantastic, or it could have been the Firewhiskey." He could hear Hermione choke on a sob; he stood up and pulled her to him. She reluctantly obeyed. "If it was fantastic with Lavender, I can't imagine how amazing it would be when it's someone I love." He said, pressing his lips to the top of her head.

"You- You love?" Hermione stared at the wall, still unable to form direct contact.

"Was I not meant to say that? I said I wasn't gonna lie to you… _shit!_" Ron curses, looking desperately around the room for something to district himself. He panicked until he hears a faint response. He could hardly believe his ears. "I love you too…" Hermione whispered to him, as if the words were delicate.

"But I can't sleep with you… not yet… It's… I don't know; scary?" She said, turning into Ron to press against his chest, a few years flickering down her face.

"Only when you're ready, love." He said, keeping a firm grip from her. "Are you mad at me?"

"I feel I should be… but it's not your fault. You didn't know this would happen… us… you were seventeen, free to do what you wanted with Lavender Brown."

"I felt so guilty the next day. I kept thinking of you and your face when we walked in on you. It scarred me, the hurt in your eyes. It burned into my memory. I've never forgotten. When I do anything wrong I think of that face, and when I do something good I try to think of your face turning into a smile…"

"My parents… damn. I have to go." Hermione jumped, checking her watch. She was gone almost two hours. She ran down the stairs, ignoring the giggles she could head from Ginny's room and went straight for the kitchen. She was followed by Ron who was pulling on a T-shirt and slipped his feet into a pair of shoes.

"Hermione, is there food at your house?" He asked which made Hermione almost double over laughing. He may have had a sweet moment in his room but he was still the bottomless pit she had grown to love.

Review this Story

Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Story to Story Alert Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to Community

Privacy . TOS . Ads . Help . Top


End file.
